Vicious Violet Vigorous
by Elise H. M
Summary: A spin off between Sookie and Eric. It's time for Eric to be the victim, the one to be ravished in pain, the withering weak human. Sookie is the one that's bloodthirsty, the one whose dominance is strong willed, the one whose fangs crave bloodlust.


**_Vicious Violet Vigorous _**

_Elise H. M._

Masochistic love.

It was that bad.

The searing pain of bondage, incased inside the beating, incombustible shell in my chest.

The ecstasy and pain collide to form

fireworks and the splattering of scarlet works.

Our bodies moving as one;

Toxic dripped down the nape of his neck.

A line of a third degree burn followed relentlessly after the bead.

My fingernails drag across his shoulders, to the beginning of his solid back.

They rake across over and over, crimson streams licking down his beautiful chest.

I could feel him.

I could feel it.

I could feel his solid skin break under my touch.

I could feel his skin under my nails, bunching up under them like strips of very thin bacon being scraped by a thin sheet of strong titanium.

He's still moving with me.

Our bodies are one now.

They work together to never break us away from our sporadic high.

It was never going to end.

Our beautiful intricate dance only intensifies with each stroke of his hips against mine.

My long pale legs wrapped themselves to his waist, my heels pushed harder into his waist line.

No one would do this to him but me.

I squeezed them tighter to me, his burns becoming excessive and charred as they rolled down his stomach and into my waiting bodice.

My breast suffered thoroughly, the toxic perspiration lulled down the valley of my breast leaving a long red line down to my naval.

My mouth found his, tasting and nipping his mouth.

He wanted this, too.

My tongue teased his lower lip, begging for an entrance.

He granted.

My tongue probed his, exploring the warm burrow and grazed my teeth on his bottom lip.

I pulled away, still connected to his lower lip and bit down, hard.

The salty thick liquid flowed down my throat, quenching the deep thirst that clung onto my back, skimming its guiltiness along the crook of my neck.

I broke my self from the treasure to thrust myself deeper into him.

My head fell back, short raps of breath washed through my lungs, the chocolate delight taste still lingered under my tongue.

The sharp edges of my new teeth pulled from under my gums, moving in front of my two original ones.

I turned to his beautiful olive-brown eyes again and marveled at the blood that painted his lips, dripping down between us.

My mouth sucked to the corner of his mouth, my sharp fangs antagonizing him.

It flowed freely down my throat, the feeling of fullness with me.

It pulsed beneath his cheek, those veins pumping more of what I longed for; it did not come fast enough.

My right fang moved from the corner of his mouth to his ear, slicing it open.

The matted liquid sheeted down his cheek to his shoulder and down further.

I licked once and turned to the other side, and grazed my teeth along his cheekbone and Niagara Falls bathed me.

I lapped him up hungrily.

I moved my head back and magnified my wrong doing.

_Why so serious?_

I looked up toward the sky, still pumping into him and loving every moment of this forever.

My vision rimmed red.

I relished the gruesome sensation as it pulled me in a million different directions.

My legs tightened around him, each sensation urging me to hold on tighter.

Tighter and tighter I held; more pressure surged through my ankles and grounded into his waist, powering my desire to savor the feeling.

_Snap!_

His legs staggered forward, still holding me upright.

His hips buckled under me but soon kept a steady pace.

I did not want steady.

He doubled over, pulling himself out of me, the empty space dissatisfying.

His blood trickled down between us, showering my body with his filling.

He choked on himself and threw his head back and whispered scriptures.

God would do nothing.

I'm your angel, he sent me here to love you, caress you, to belong to you.

His resilience was failing him miserably.

The damage I've done will never be healed, I've dubbed him as mine.

I am his.

His Adam's apple bobbed frantically as he heaved each hoarse breath from his lungs, struggling to stay grounded.

The ecstasy I bring forth to him succumbed to his liking.

I know he will always fancy my love.

It bobbed and I weaved, my mouth placed itself on it and I sucked gradually, enjoying the cat and mouse game we played.

_I wonder if it's as hard as an egg or a rock?_

My curiosity and lust overthrew my logic and civilization.

Like a hard candy with an indulgent center.

That was the exact way to describe it.

A sharp intake of breath held him.

His mouth was ajar and that one breath came out little by little.

I drank from his jugular as if I were sucking from a chocolate ball with caramel inside.

It made me tingle with delight.

Abruptly, the tingling started at my toes and swooped up to my nose, causing it to itch.

My legs tightened and my muscles locked in place as I felt an aching feeling that built and then peaked. Then it was like waves of pleasure radiating.

The waves lasted quite a long time.

Our orgasm was like a strong rush of pleasure where everything was centered around us

Then suddenly I feel tension build, and pleasure build with it, until it feels like my clitoris is going to explode.

I feel incredibly sensitive everywhere.

Then the sensation sharpens and isolates around my lower abdomen.

Everything feels hot, I feel my sex pulsating and then there's a few seconds of exquisite sensation. Three or four intense spasms, then nothing.

Smaller waves, spaced less close together soon rumble my belly.

I can feel myself going into the recur of spasms and my brain feels like it is being flooded.

He flooded me, all of him, everything inside of him, all for me.

_My dear darling, always oh so generous._

My hands found their way into his hair and wove themselves; I never wanted to extricate my long fingers from his gorgeous auburn-mahogany locks.

I pulled his eyes to meet mine; I felt my fangs sink upward and back into my gums.

My breathing evened out as I steadied his gaze to mine.

Suddenly a new feeling crept and lunged into our connected bodies - a feeling of envelopment.

The creamy porcelain skin of my thigh felt as if grappling hooks shagged it.

My skin opened and pulled and stretched, clinging to his own, as if our skin were being sewn together.

Our bodies morphed, my pupils enlarging and my eyes bugging out of their sockets.

We really are meant to be together.

It felt like a sense of belonging.

His whimpers avert my attention to his face.

More so to his eyes.

The burns faded around his eyes but only leaked down his lower lash line as a thin stream down his slashed cheeks.

His face was swollen, severely burned, bloody and red.

His cheekbones were visible as was his jaw.

The matted white against the dark velvet red looked delicious.

_He never looked so handsome._

And he was all mine.

Olive-brown met amber-apple green.

His eyes were always peculiar looking, just not brown or green-olive, just right in the middle.

_My unique, beautiful man._

I looked deeper and saw my reflection in his pupil and iris. I gasped.

My fangs struck out and peeked just below my top lip.

Blood was speckled on my chin and cheeks, covering my nose as if I had blood freckles.

But my eyes, they were a crimson, charred orange that looked condescending.

My hair was tousled and chaotic - Mother Nature and God held hands and I knew they would never approve.

I was framed as _the villain, the antagonist._

To him, that's what I was.

His gaze would never lie.

With one last effort before his body gave out, he took in a fitful breath and exerted the force of his hand onto my chest.

Pushing me away.

_My dear, it is not what you think! I love you! And out this way you push me._

_The dreadful news of my being has hypnotized you; this is not me._

_You and I, we are one!_

_You and I, my love!_

My hands pulled at his hair, wrapping my arms firmer around his neck as I brought myself closer to him.

We buckled and fell tumbling to the ground.

He pushed against my lock hard hold, and I went into a frenzy as I felt our closeness slowly disappear.

He did not want me; he was going to leave me.

_"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU?"_

I screamed, clinging on to his miraculous, bloodied body.

He truly did not understand me; he resented me and for the first time, it was awful to have to feel so much loathing behind that olive-mud, frantic look.

My world will always revolve around him, around our future, around our halos.

I knew he wouldn't say those words to me, because that would mean I would have to let him go and I didn't have the strength to do so.

Then he uttered them.

"I don't love you."

Like a hot knife through butter.

I stared at him. I stopped struggling.

His hands let go of my forearms as he held them in mid-air, as when he tried to extricate them from his neck.

His eyes where dimming now, slowly growing paler and lighter.

I watched as the life faded from his eyes.

His honey-golden skin muted to a pallid glow.

His veins that were brightest on his neck were purple and blue, each one running North and South.

His face was ashen, and veins were lining his skin.

His chest was burned and pale, almost translucent looking under the thin layer of skin that held him together.

It was as if a needle and a thread had pieced him together into this.

His arms dropped to his sides - one next to his ear and the other across his chest.

His hair was dull and matted with blood and darkness, losing the telltale sign of nourishment.

_He said it, and now he's gone._

_A part of me is gone._

"Please…."

_Now he's gone. And I'm all alone._

_Passion can only stay gold for so long, until it runs dry from deception and guile._

_I move and flip over so I lay on my back._

_The darkness is pristine and demeaning._

_There are no more stars in my sky._

_My sun, my stars, my moon ,my crescent, my eclipse, my twilight is forever dead._

_The only thing I see now are silver outlines._

_Nothing more, nothing less._

_I'm blinded for life._

_My conclusion?_

_This is us._

_Sewn together but so broken up inside._

_Our dance has come to a dramatic, tragic end._

_No more lifts and caresses._

_No more feelings being shown by skin against skin._

_No more …_

_His head laid at the crook of my neck; I could feel his cold, hard lips on the hollow of my shoulder blade._

_His weight never shifted as it lay upon my own._

_His bare chest seized my breast, squishing me pleasurably._

_My breathing was compacted as I struggled with his massive form on my petite one._

_Like a boulder on my lungs, I struggled but maintained my serene disposition._

_I shifted my own body to the left only to drag his hips along with mine._

_I carried with me an empty carcass, an icy corpse. I stay here pondering about what has become of my soul, while his has flown into the glowing clouds overhead._

_I averted my attention back to the meaningless darkness, skimming my gaze on the silver outliers with one sweltering thought._

_I turned my head to his face and nuzzled my nose to his._

_A small smile seized my lips._

_I closed my eyes and bent my chin down to place a tender kiss on his molten, cold lips._

_'I will miss you my darling….for every moment of forever.'_

_** Fin**_

_**Bonjour to all! I hope anyone whose read this understands the meaning and enjoyed this. I was in a fit of rage when I wrote this so it's very raw, demented and vulgar. Please excuse my strange way of interpreting my vision. I feel as if this was the only and perfect way of depicting this love Sookie felt for Eric after she consumed his blood. I would also love to thank my amazingly talented Beta Mackenzie L. for her support and guidance for my very first daring fan fiction. Reviews will be greatly appreciated and so will your thoughts, comments and suggestions. Any questions or any other form of gestures that you would like to ask or tell can be all PM'd to me. Merci d'avoir lu!**_


End file.
